El Cumpleaños
by BiscaConnell
Summary: Los chicos, deciden organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Gajeel, pero un problema se les presenta... (Este fic contiene Gale y un minimo de Gruvia en el último Capitulo obtendrá lemon)
1. Por que!

Capitulo 1:

El sábado era el cumpleaños de Gajeel RedFox, y todos sus amigos, habían decidido prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, querían, que la fiesta, fuera la mejor fiesta, para un miembro tan importante como lo era Gajeel, el siempre había sido un chico muy solitario incluso a veces frio pero de igual forma, todos lo querían, sobretodo Levy McGarden, ella estaba, incondicionalmente, enamorada de el.

Levy: Y donde haremos la fiesta?

Lucy: En mi mansión, donde yo vivía antes, así que habrá que viajar.

Natsu: Transportes?

Levy: Pobre Natsu -riéndose a carcajadas-

Erza: Natsu, si quieres participar, tendrás que aguantar el transporte por el bien de un amigo!

Natsu: Vale…Vale… no me peguéis…

En ese momento, Gajeel entró al salón del gremio, mirándoles con mala cara ya que todos se habían callado al verlo entra…

Gajeel: Vaya…Criticándome?

Levy: No No! Para nada! Solo hablábamos de algo sin importancia.

Gajeel: Ya…

Gajeel, como no se sentía cómodo, ya que el pensaba que lo estaban criticando, decidió irse a fuera del gremio, y los de más magos aprovecharon la oportunidad, para repartir los preparativos, las tareas y las compras, pero algo… hizo que su ilusión se acabara…

Makarov: Levy, Juvia, y Gray, quiero que vayáis ha hacer una misión de clase S que durará hasta el sábado.

Levy: Que?! No! No puedo!

Gray: al menos deja que Levy se quede! –Sabiendo que a Levy le gustaba mucho Gajeel-

Juvia: Juvia pensar lo mismo que Gray-Kun!

Makarov: Lo siento… pero para esta misión necesitamos una maga de escritura solida…

Levy: No hay otra opción cierto?

Makarov: No… Lo siento Levy, se que la fiesta de Gajeel es muy importante para ti pero…

Levy: Bueno! Intentaremos estar aquí para el sábado por la tarde! –sonriendo algo sonrojada pensando en Gajeel-

El día en el que Levy, Gray y Juvia, tenían que partir, Gajeel, miro a Levy, pensando en que ella cada día era más hermosa, y que ojala la tuviera entre sus brazos cada día…

Levy, se marchó con la esperanza de poder volver el Sábado con un buen regalo para Gajeel… pero nadie, sabia si el equipo, conseguiría llegar a tiempo…


	2. Sorpresa!

Capitulo 2:

La misión, era bastante lejos de el gremio, como a unos 2 días, y la misión era bastante larga ya que tenían que descifrar, mojar y congelar unos textos escritos en latín antiguo y como todos sabemos Levy era una experta en eso.

El grupo de magos, empezó a caminar por unos largos densos y obscuros bosques, después de empezar a caminar por horas, empezó a oscurecer, y empezaron a tener frio y sueño.

Juvia: Gray-Kun, Juvia tiene hambre y Sueño.

Gray: Tranquila, bonita, pronto llegaremos a una pradera, o al menos eso nos dice este mapa y allí podremos descansar –mirando a Levy que esta se encuentra un poco triste-

Caminaron unos kilómetros más hasta llegar a un pequeño prado donde pudieron pararse a descansar y comer algo, Levy llevaba en su pequeña mochila, 3 vasos de sopa instantánea la cual podía comerse si le ponías agua caliente, hicieron una fogata, con dos piedras, por que se olvidaron del mechero y calentaron el agua, al fin después de 15 minutos, pudieron comer la sopa maruchan.

Después de comer la sopa caliente, montaron las tiendas de campaña, exactamente dos, una para Levy y otra para la pareja formada por Gray y Juvia.

En la tienda de Gray y Juvia:

Gray: Juvia, estás bien? Te noto apagada

Juvia: Juvia está así por que no sabe si Levy-Chan llegara a la fiesta de Gajeel

Gray: Espero, que si lleguemos, también estoy preocupado por ello pero bueno… que se le va ha hacer? El viejo ha decidido que sea ella la maga de escritura solida que lo revise.

Juvia: Gray-Kun, Yo… No quiero perderme ningún cumpleaños tuyo.

Gray: Lo sé Juvia…

Gray, empezó a ponerse, lenta y delicadamente sobre Juvia, mirándole a los ojos, empezando ha acercarse a su rostro, besándole lentamente bajando por su cuello….

*Lemon*

Iba besando lentamente el cuello, hasta bajar los tirantes de su ropa interior con la boca, lamiendo cada parte libre de su piel delicada y calida, lentamente le quito la ropa molesta que tapaba los pechos de ella, empezando a besarle los senos bajando lentamente hasta lamer su pequeño ombligo.

Juvia con las sensaciones que Gray le provocaba, gemia su nombre lentamente y bastante flojito, para que Levy, no los escuchara.

Gray, al notar que juvia ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada, decidió bajar su ropa interior, al igual que la de el, para empezar, a penetrarla, lentamente y cálidamente, Juvia, cada vez, le pedía mas ritmo y más rapidez.

Gray: Juvia… no aguantaré mucho más –mirándola a los ojos empezando a besarla de nuevo-

Juvia no podía hablar gracias a los labios de Gray así que lo único que pudo hacer es correrse gimiendo con la lengua de Gray dentro de su boca esperando la corrida de su amante.

Gray al notar el orgasmo de Juvia, se corrió dentro de esta, dejando salir saliva en la boca de ella.

*fin del lemon*

Gray se salió de encima de Juvia, para poner a esta encima de el, para hacerle de almohada, cosa que Juvia acepto muy bien poniéndose sobre el, para poder dormir.

Levy, por su cuenta, dormida desde hace rato, estaba teniendo sueños húmedos, con el chico que ella amaba, Gajeel, sentía el sudor de Gajeel sobre ella y lo que sigue… Ella gemia sin descanso hasta que al final, después de unas horas soñar cosas de esas, una voz la despertó, era juvia diciéndole que tenían que retomar la misión que ya habían descansado bastante.

La misión tardo en hacerse dos días, y ya era jueves, por la noche, la fiesta era el sábado y tenían las de perder, Levy, pasando de comer y dormir, empezó a correr por los bosques de nuevo seguida por Gray y Juvia, sin poder aguantar más, cayo al suelo, necesitando algo de alimento o comida así que tuvieron que comer algo si o si.

Ya era sábado y Levy se dio cuenta de que no llegarían a la fiesta, así que Gray decidió dar una idea:

Gray: Oye… y si nos pasamos por alguna tienda y le compras un regalo? Así al menos nos presentaremos tarde pero con un detalle

Juvia: Juvia piensa que Gray ha tenido una buena idea!

Levy: Claro… tienes una buena mente Gray! –sonriendo lo más optimista posible-

Los chicos empezaron a buscar una tienda posiblemente abierta….

En la fiesta:

Mirajane: Escondeos todos! Gajeel ya llega!

Cuando Gajeel entro por la puerta, todos salieron de sus escondites gritando ''Sorpresa'' Gajeel, sonrojado y medio molesto por la sorpresa, sonrió por que, había sido un detalle muy bonito, miro por todos lados, pero vio que Levy aun no había llegado, eso le entristecía bastante…


	3. Te amo!

Capitulo3:

CON GAJEEL:

El pobre, en la fiesta, no se estaba divirtiendo nada, simplemente se entretenía a mirar como los de más bailaban y se divertían, no entendía como, no podía divertirse siendo su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, pero el, sin SU enana no era capaz de pasárselo bien.

Lucy, al percatarse de que Gajeel no estaba lo feliz que debería estarlo, se acercó a el junto a Natsu.

Lucy: Gajeel, que te pasa?

Gajeel: Nada.-molesto-

Natsu: Oye, don hierro, que estás muy serio, que es lo que te pasa?

Lucy: Es por que Levy no está aquí verdad?

CON LEVY:

Pasaron por varias tiendas pero ninguna estaba abierta, Levy, empezó a llorar, porque no podría llevarle nada a Gajeel, Juvia, al verla, entristeció de tal manera, que se puso a llover…

Al cabo de unas horas lograron llegar al gremio, Levy, decidió quedarse fuera del gremio, sentada en el suelo, mojándose, pero no se vio capaz de entrar sin ningún regalo para Gajeel.

Gray y Juvia abrieron las puertas del gremio, mojados, y todos los fueron a recibir incluso Gajeel, pero Gajeel realmente buscaba a Levy…

Lucy: Y levy?

Juvia: Juvia sabe que Levy está triste por no haberle podido comprar nada a Gajeel

Gajeel en ese momento, salió corriendo a buscarla y al verla, sentada y llorando, se abalanzo sobre ella, proporcionándole un gran abrazo.

Levy: Gajeel…

Gajeel: enana… Estás chorreando, es mejor que entres al gremio, están todos de fiesta –sonrojado-

Levy: Yo… no he podido comprarte ningún regalo…

Gajeel: Tsk… enana… el mejor regalo, que me puedes hacer es, quedarte a mi lado, tu eres mi mayor regalo…-sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado-

Levy: Gajeel… Yo..Te amo!

Gajeel: Yo También a ti enana…

Gajeel cojió a Levy y se la llevo hacia su casa, pasando de la fiesta y de los de más, solo le apetecía estar con ella…

Al llegar a su casa, Gajeel, empezó a quitarse la ropa para poder secarse al igual que Levy, quedándose asi los dos en ropa interior, Gajeel, poco a poco se fue acercando a Levy mirándola a los ojos…

*Lemon*

Gajeel, empezó a acarciar las nalgas de Levy lentamente, mientras, notaba como su miembro, se ponía cada vez más erecto, Levy por su parte, solo podía mirarle a los ojos sonrojada…

Levy: Gajeel… Ahora te daré mi verdadero regalo.

Gajeel: Estás segura?

Levy: Más que nunca.

Levy, empezó a desabrocharse el sujetador poco a poco dejando sus pequeños pero perfectos pechos al alcance del DRagon Slayer, este empezó a lamerlos lentamente mirando como cada vez estaban más duros.

Gajeel: Me encantan enana….

Levy, solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa mientras gemia, el Dragon Slayer arrancó las bragas de Levy, empezando a rozar su dedo contra el clítoris de ella, bajando después su cabeza para empezar a lamerle su parte intima, cuando comprendió que ya no podía más, subió hacia la cara, de Levy, para darle un apasionado beso, y luego desnudarse por completo.

Gajeel: Estás lista?

Levy solo asintió con la cabeza, notando como el gran tabuco de hierro del Dragon Slayer entraba dentro de ella, rompiendo su himen, que confirmaba que ella era virgen, Gajeel al ver la expresión de dolor de Levy, decidió parar hasta que ella, con sus caderas, le dio permiso para continuar.

Gajeel con sumo cuidado empezó a moverse, cada vez más rápido, sin poder contenerse, Levy de las embestidas de este empezó a gemir cada vez más y mas notando como Gajeel aumentaba el ritmo notoriamente, cuando los dos supieron que ivan a llegar al extasis, Gajeel, para marcar que era solo suya, mordió el cuello de ella, con su consentimiento, mientras le dejaba una media luna en este, Levy, se toco la media luna echa por los dientes de Gajeel, sonriendo diciéndole ''soy solo tuya de nadie más'' hasta que al fin los dos llegaron al climax gimiendo el nombre de sus amantes ''Gajeel'' y ''Levy''

*fin del lemon*

Gajeel, se durmió sobre los pechos de Levy, sabiendo y pensando, que a partir de ahora, su vida, cambiaria totalmente, pero a bien, que nunca más estaría solo y que tendría a una mujer a la cual amar y proteger, y quien sabe más adelante, si tendrían hijos…


End file.
